1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipette device for collecting a predetermined amount of a sample (liquid) used for inspection, analysis, experiments, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pipette device of this type includes a collection amount adjusting mechanism capable of finely adjusting a collection amount of a liquid. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 6-210188 discloses the following. In a cylinder portion of a pipette main body, a plunger changing a cylinder volume is reciprocatably disposed, a push rod reciprocating the plunger is inserted in the pipette main body to be rotatable and movable in an axial direction, and a nut member engaged with the push rod is unrotatably supported in the pipette main body. The axial-direction movement of the push rod is caused by the rotation of an adjustment knob fixed to the push rod, whereby a stroke amount of the plunger is adjusted.